


Tournament Watching

by mercurymoon7490195



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymoon7490195/pseuds/mercurymoon7490195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asteroid Headquarters had proved the perfect place to watch tournaments. Partly for the big screen tvs, partly for couches large enough for three. Present for Ladysunami on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tournament Watching

Kai rolled his eyes at the screen. “You’d think it was the cardfight talk show hour,” he grumbled. “Instead of, you know, a goddamn tournament.”

Ren glanced at the fuming figure across the couch from him, a bemused smile creeping across his face. “Somebody has their grumpy pants on,” he remarked. “Anxious for the action to start, are we?”

“I wouldn’t mind them starting the matches,” Aichi piped up, curled up on the couch between the two. “Don’t you want to see how they Cardfight in the US?”

“I can’t imagine it’s that different,” Kai said. “You forget, I’ve been to America. Trust me. It’s not that different.”

“Somebody’s a spoil sport,” Ren chided. “It’ll still be exciting to watch, don’t you think?”

“Whatever,” Kai rolled over, burying his head in Aichi’s shoulder. “Wake me up when the actually start fighting. Or the food gets here. Whatever comes first. I have my bets on the latter.”

“Okay, Kai,” Aichi laughed softly, patting his shoulder.

“Aww,” Ren cooed, scooting closer. “You two are so cute, but I’m afraid I can’t let you have all the attention, my dear.” He slipped under Aichi’s other arm, resting his head on his knee. “As long as it’s okay with you, Aichi?”

“Of course, I don’t mind,” Aichi laughed. “I guess it’s a good thing I have two arms if I’m gonna cuddle both of you.” He pulled Ren and Kai a little closer, settling into the couch. “Everybody comfy?”

“Mmm.”

“Yessir!”

Aichi smiled. “Good, because I think they’re finally starting the match!”

 


End file.
